Óscar and Felipe
Oscar and Felipe are Imelda's twin brothers, Coco's uncles, Héctor's brothers-in-law, Miguel's great-great-great-uncles. The brothers are both voiced by Herbert Siguenza Personality Óscar and Felipe are more than just brothers. They are the perfect pair of best friends, often helping each other out and sometimes even finishing each other's sentences. Like the rest of their family, Óscar and Felipe take family very seriously. They are very caring to any one of their family members. In Coco, the two brothers expressed concern for Imelda when she could not cross over Marigold Bridge and celebrate Dia de los Muertos with their friends and family. The brothers were quite forgiving towards Hector after it was learned that Ernesto de la Cruz murdered him. It is also shown that they dislike De La Cruz, for he was responsible for Hector's death and because he attempted to kill Miguel. They later lovingly embraced their nephew when he was rescued by Pepita. Through all these qualities, Óscar and Felipe prove that they are very familial and loving towards their loved ones. Though they were initially in shock when they learned Miguel is in the Land of the Dead, Óscar and Felipe are very concerned for their nephew when he is lost in the Land of the Dead. Physical Description Oscar and Felipe are both tall, thin skeletons. The duo wear glasses just like their great-nieces Victoria and Rosa. They both wear white short, black bolas, black hair and mustaches, brown Rivera shoes and brown working aprons Coco The brothers first appear in the Prologue told in Papel picado form. They are seen putting up the Rivera shoe shop sign. Oscar and Felipe also are seen in photos on their family ofrenda. The brothers appear in person when they approach Rosita, Julio, Victoria and Miguel after their sister Imelda cannot cross over. The brothers are in shock when they see Miguel, who is still quite alive and decide to take him to Mamá Imelda, who will probably know what to do in this situation. Óscar and Felipe later help their other Rivera family members search for Miguel. Family Imelda Rivera Imelda is Óscar and Felipe's older sister. Despite being her brothers, they call her "Mamá Imelda." Óscar and Felipe were close with Mamá Imelda, as they supported her by joining the Rivera shoe-makers as a family business after Héctor left her and Imelda. In Coco: A Story about Shoes, Music, and Family, Óscar and Felipe call Imelda "hermana" (Spanish for "sister") Héctor Héctor is the husband of Óscar and Felipe's sister, Imelda and therefore their brother-in-law. They, like the rest of the family believed Héctor abandoned Coco and Imelda but when it was revealed that he was murdered by de la Cruz, the entire family began to slowly accept Héctor back into the family. Since Imelda reconciled with Héctor, the brothers and the rest of the family did. Miguel Rivera Miguel is one of Óscar and Felipe's many nephews through their sister, Imelda, and so far, the only one they have interacted with so far. They were both in shock when they saw that Miguel, who was alive and in the land of the Dead and wished to get him back home. They desperately began searching for Miguel, both worried he'd get hurt. When Miguel was reunited with his uncles, Óscar, Felipe and the rest of the family hugged him and sighed in relief. They embrace him a second time when he was taken back to the Riveras safe and sound after Pepita saved him. Coco Óscar and Felipe love their niece very dearly. She finds them very goofy at times but they love each other nonetheless. Other relatives The brothers have multiple relatives through their sister, niece, and their descendants Their great-nieces include Victoria Rivera, the older daughter of Mama Coco and Elena Rivera, the current matriarch of the Riveras. Through Elena, Óscar and Felipe are great-uncles-in-law of Elena's husband, Franco, and the great-great-uncles of Enrique, Berto and Gloria Rivera. They have three other great-great-great-nephews beside Miguel: Abel, Benny and Manny and two great-great-great-nieces: Socorro and Rosa.